Underworld: Escape
by AkixYusei
Summary: What if Selene and Michael had escaped? Now they have to deal with living in a new country, Lycans and Humans after them, and pretending to be the humans they are no longer. Can they succeed, or will they be caught and captured?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest story. For anyone who is curious; I may be writing another chapter to Beating of Their Hearts. It all depends on the results of the poll I have on my profile. So if you want another chapter, post it on the poll.**

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>The sounds of police sirens rang through the air as a blur of black jumped off the roof, landing on another.<p>

_I have to make it to Michael, whatever the cost._ Selene thought, running to reach the next building. Suddenly was surrounded. Humans had blocked her in; she was trapped.

Her eyes changed to blue as she reached to her holster. She pulled out her guns and began to shoot. They fired back, and pain exploded in her arm as the bullets pierced her skin.

Quickly shaking off the pain, she ran past them and jumped. After landing on the ground, Selene made a run for it. She remembered the last time she had seen Michael; when they had planned where to meet up and where they were going.

-Flashback-

"So we will meet by the harbor, and from there we head to America." Michael confirmed, looking at Selene, who was staring out the window. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… What if we get caught? I don't want to see you die. I could barely stand it when I thought you were dead. If you died for real…" Michael was shocked by her confession and then realized why she wasn't facing him; she was crying. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her body shake with sobs.

"We won't get caught, and I won't die" He said. To silence her cries, he laid a small kiss on her lips. Soon the kiss turned into more and they ended up in the bed, making love for the last time before Selene left to provide a distraction.

-End flashback-

To Selene's surprise, the humans had her surrounded. Police cars around her and guns were pointed at her from all angles.

"We need to kill her, fire!" The chief yelled, and they began to fire at the Death Dealer.

Ducking to avoid most of the gunfire, she pulled out her weapons and shot at the men around her. Only a few were hit. She wasn't focused, she couldn't get her mind off of Michael and if he was safe. She felt the bullets pierce her side and chest, as well as her legs. She sank to the ground and the police chief walked and stood over her, aiming a gun at her head.

"Time to die, you monstrosity," He said, placing his finger of the trigger. She looked down, hoping Michael would make it out alive. A silent tear slid down her face. A gun shot rang out from the area.

Selene looked up, not comprehending what was going on. The police chief had fallen to the ground, dead. Michael was running towards her, making his transformation as he ran. He stood in front of his mate, growling at the police. They held their form, and even fired bullets at him. It didn't seem to do anything. He ran at the men, using his claws to slit each one of their throats. Once they had all dropped dead, he moved to Selene's side.

"Selene!"

He quickly morphed back to his human form and knelt by her. Her breaths were coming in ragged and shallow. She was focusing on his face, trying to stay conscious. Michael touched her side, and found his hand covered in blood… her blood. Without thinking, he bit into his own wrist and forced her to drink. Selene quickly latched on, enjoying the sweet blood. The bullets were pushed out of her body, and the wounds were closed. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered and then stood up with his help.

"We need to get moving, can you walk?" He asked, and received a nod. She released him and they began to run to the pier. Once again the sound of a siren began to follow them.

"Shit, Selene, do you know if there's a short cut?" She was asked.

"Yeah, there's one not far ahead, through an ally." She replied, taking his hand. The two ran into the ally and through to the other side.

The pier was in sight, but standing between them and safety was what seemed like an armada of humans. Selene pulled out her guns and began shooting. Michael began the transformation, but noticed she was handling it fine.

"Come on!" She yelled, grabbing his hand again and running straight towards the humans. At the last moment, they jumped and landed on the other side on the dock.

Bullets were flying by them as they ran onto the boat. As soon as they got on, the boat began moving; they were safe.

Selene and Michael were panting. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, enjoying the relief of being safe.

"Michael," She said, with hesitation "There's something I need to tell you." After she said that, she yawned. That was one of the most stressful things she has ever done, and it wore her out.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? You need sleep. You over-exerted yourself. You almost died Selene." He replied

"I didn't," She yawned again "almost die; you were there to save me."

"But what if I had been too late? You could have died, and I don't know how I could have lived with myself if that had happened." He kissed her forehead "Right now, you need sleep. You can tell me anything you want in the morning. I love you Selene." He didn't get a response; Selene had already fallen into a deep sleep. Soon he followed her to the world of dreams with a new found hope towards the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long. I had it done about a month ago, but I sent it to a friend for beta-reading and she took forever. I'm going to apologize, the scene at the bottom sucks… I'm sorry. I'll try to improve. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>The bright light of the sun woke Selene from her slumber. After stretching and standing up, she walked to the side of the boat, staring out at the ocean. The salty smell flowed up her nose, and made her smile. She had never been near the ocean, let alone on it before.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She heard, and spun around to see Michael. He smiled at her and walked up to her side.

"Yeah, it is." Selene said, enjoying the sight. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his arm and closed her eyes. "Michael, I need to tell you something."

"Hold that thought Selene, look!" He said, pointing. She looked and saw what he was pointing at. It was land, probably where they were headed; the state of Florida which is the sunniest state in all of the US. (**A/N:I know they would never go there, but it's the state I know best so that's where they're headed.) ** They would run into the least amount of vampires there. Plus, there were heading to the heart of tourism; Orlando, which is home to Disney World, Universal, and SeaWorld. What human would think a vampire was sitting right under their noses?

The boat soon came into the harbor and they climbed off.

"Come with me Selene, I want to show you something." He took her hand and began to walk her to the car they had bought online.

"I'll drive." Michael insisted. Selene unwillingly agreed and they drove off. She was staring out the window, her mind drifting. After a little while, he turned to her, concerned.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," She said "Michael, I think you were right, I did almost lose my life last night."

"See, you need to be more careful." He said "But don't worry about it now. We're safe." Selene nodded, and became silent once again. She was dying to tell him the news, but was terrified of his reaction.

"Selene, look." He said, pulling the car to a stop. She looked up to see a house. It was two stories, had a small yard and overlooked a lake.

"Michael, this is great, but is this where we will live?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes. I called my aunt and uncle a month or so before our escape and asked them to purchase this house. They live near here, and from what I've heard, my parents moved here not long after I went to Hungary. Maybe I can introduce you to them sometime." He said, leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed back hungrily, wanting more of him. Her eyes betrayed her longing, but he shook his head.

"Wait, let me give you the tour of the house," He said, smirking "And maybe then…" A small smile appeared on her face as she climbed out of the car. He followed her lead and then took her hand.

They stepped in the front door, and immediately Selene felt herself smile. The door led straight into the living room. There was already a love seat and couch, as well as a flat screen TV. She glanced around and spotted a piano in the next room.

"How did you know I play?" She asked, confused. She hadn't touched the piano in ages, and she had missed the feel. Viktor had made her learn during the time she wasn't hunting a Lycan. Soon after she had learned, Amelia had taken charge and destroyed the piano. She said it was too much of a distraction.

"I heard you on the phone with Erika one day talking about how much you enjoyed it. Maybe you could play for me, and even learn a song." He said.

"What song?" She asked.

"The sheet music is on the stand." He said, and she walked over. She took the music in hand and looked it over.

"My Immortal?" She said "I've never heard of it."

"It's by a band called Evanescence. The song music is mostly the piano." He said "It's one of my favorite songs…"

"I'll try to learn it." She said, putting the music down "Shall we continue?" Michael nodded and they began walking again.

He showed her the kitchen where they would be storing their blood. Then they walked upstairs where all the bedrooms were.

"I hope you don't mind, but there are two extra bedrooms. I figured in case my family comes to visit one day, they can take them." He said.

"Not at all." Selene said, stopping at the door to what looked like a nursery "What about this room?"

"The previous owners of this house had a baby. I was planning to clear it out and make it either a weapon's storage or an office for you." He said.

"Office would be better; a closet works for a place to store our weapons." She said "We need a way to track any vampire's movements and find any safe houses in the area,especially since we're going to need blood. The blood we packed will only last us a few days."

"I already found one, tomorrow we should go and gather up the blood we need." He said, closing the door and opening another "Here's our bedroom." Selene took a look inside.

It had one large bed and another TV. It was connected to the bathroom. The bed had black sheets and large pillows.

"Shall we break this in?" She asked, pulling Michael in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, he pulled her to the bed. Their backs slammed against the mattress. He unzipped the back of her Death Dealer's outfit and it slid off her shoulder with ease, revealing her bare breasts. She grabbed his pants, and in one swift movement, pulled them off along with his underwear. He pulled off his shirt and kissed her once again.

He wrapped his arms around her and let his hands explore. His hands ran over her back and stopped on her ass. He groped her. She let out a squeak. He laughed at the sound. Selene smirked and caught his lips in another kiss. Michael grabbed her shoulders and flipped them so he was on top.

He began to trail kisses down her body, biting every so often. He stopped at her breasts. His hands trailed down and stopped at her sides. He grabbed her sides and then kissed her breasts.

"Michael." Selene gasped "Take me, please!" Michael all but obliged. He stuck himself deep inside her. She cried out in pleasure. He made her feel pleasure that no other person could. Her back arched and her breathing became ragged.

He thrust into her at a steady rhythm. Her moans were music to his ears. His heart was racing when he kissed her. He heard her gasp and when her eyes opened; he saw that they were icy blue.

"Selene I'm going to…!" He broke off mid-sentence as he reached his climax. Selene wanted more though; she always could last longer than him before climaxing. He continued to thrust until he heard her scream loudly. He then saw her relax.

"That was amazing." She said, curling up next to him. Her eyes were threatening to close on her, but she attempted to stay awake.

"You know I could have gone on longer." He said.

"I doubt it Michael, I barely lasted as long as I did. I'm still worn out from yesterday." She said, her eyes sliding shut. He listened as her breathing evened out. She was asleep.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I have a quick message before I continue.**

**This is a 'what if' story. This is MY version of what I THINK would have happened should Michael and Selene had not been captured at the beginning of Underworld: Awakening. If you don't like it, go on and write your own version of what you think would have happened. Sorry if I'm coming off as rude, but I had people who I know say how this isn't what they imagined, or that they would have had 'x happen instead of y'. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Michael awoke early the next day to see that Selene was nowhere near him. This worried him. She had always slept later than him due to her habit of sleeping during the day, while he was still used to sleeping at night, but he was working on adjusting his sleep pattern for her. He yawned and sat up, making the decision to go search for her. He climbed out of bed and began walking. He heard the distinct sound of retching from their attached bathroom and he walked in there. He saw her, bent over the toilet as her stomach rid itself of her meal.<p>

He moved beside her and pulled the hair out of her face with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. He thought immortals couldn't get sick, but he guessed that either the Corvinus blood in her veins made it so she could be sick, or maybe the blood was suddenly having a reaction with the vampire blood. Either way, it pained him to see her so sickly.

Once the vomiting became dry heaves, she leaned back into Michael's strong embrace. She now felt weaker than she had ever been before. She disliked it greatly. Michael noticed this and bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She pushed his arm away, refusing to take any of his blood.

"Selene, you need it, drink." He said.

"No," She said "I won't, I'll be fine." She pushed him away and stood up. She walked back to their room. Michael sighed and joined her in bed. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips gently. She sighed contently. Michael saw the hunger in her eyes and offered his bloody wrist once more. Selene made an attempt to resist, but the scent of the blood was too great and she bit down, enjoying the sweet flavor. After a minute or so, she pulled back and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thank you Michael." She said, curling into a ball next to him. The unexpected nausea had woken her up too early, and she was still tired. His hand trailed up and down her back. Her eyes closed tiredly and her breathing evened out. She had fallen back asleep. Michael closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

The high pitched alarm ended up waking Selene from her sleep. She reached and turned it off. She then turned to face Michael, who was still fast asleep. She smiled slightly and placed a light kiss onto his chest. He groaned and his arms tightened around her. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Such a beautiful first sight in the evening," He said, tilting her face up and kissing her. She began to melt into the kiss when the nausea from earlier came back in full force. She pulled away from him and rushed to the bathroom. He followed her and pulled her hair back as the blood he fed her earlier spilled out into the toilet. She fell back into his arms, unconscious.

He was immediately worried as he picked her up and carried her back into their room. He pushed the hair out of her face, and went to retrieve two cups of blood, one for him and one for her. He walked into their kitchen and grabbed two of the bags they had brought, leaving just two more. He sighed and put them into mugs. Then he walked back to the room, and placed the cups down. He glanced back at Selene and went to sweep the hair out of her face. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she pounced on him, sinking her fangs into his neck.

Every drop of blood that left his body gave welcome strength to the Death Dealer. He didn't know how much more blood he could lose before she would drain him dry.

"Selene," He said, his voice strangled.

He watched her eyes melted back to the chocolate brown and she pulled back. Michael fell to the ground, weakened.

Selene was next to Michael with the mugs of blood within a few seconds. She handed him one and he drank it willingly. He felt his strength returning at this point. He put the mug down and began to drink the other one. He stared at her as he drank, looking for any sign of emotion in her eyes, and he saw the slightest hint of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Michael." She whispered to the hybrid "I don't know what came over me, I've never been that hungry before where I just lost control of my body." She was avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Hey… Look at me Selene." He cupped her cheek, which caused her to glance at him "I'm fine. Don't you dare apologize to me for something that you couldn't control. Vampires sometimes have blood lust and I understand that it causes events like that to occur. If I truly was worried about that, you think I would be here?" He planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her felt her pull back and when he opened his eyes again, she had disappeared from sight. She returned a few minutes later dressed in her Death Dealer outfit.

"We need blood." She said as he stood up.

"Yes, but considering it's almost evening here, I don't think that outfit is your best option. People will still be out and about, even at this time." He said. She glared at him and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Michael took this opportunity to get himself dressed. He waited for her to come out, and when she did, he smiled.

"You look great." It was true. She was wearing a short sleeves shirt that shaped her figure quite nicely, and skinny jeans.

"Whatever," She said "Where the hell am I supposed to put my guns?" Michael tossed her a backpack.

"Here, we can carry blood bags and any weaponry you need." He told her.

"It's way too inconvenient, but fine." She dropped her guns into the bag as well as extra ammo "Shall we go?"

Michael nodded and they walked out the door. He locked it and they went to their car and drove into downtown.

"Hey Selene, would you do me a favor?" Michael asked as they pulled into a small forested area.

"It depends on what it is." She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Leave me to do all the fighting. For some reason you're sick, and I can't have you getting worse." He said, earning a glare.

"Immortals don't get sick." She commented coldly.

"But then how…" He began to say.

"Look," She interrupted "I think it would be fairly obvious why I'm like this, but if you can't figure it out, I'll explain it if we manage to survive getting blood."

"Why wouldn't we survive?" He asked

"The vampires are raised differently here then they are in Budapest. I was trained to think that the vampires here were ruthless killing machines, that they would kill their own kind mercilessly. That's why whenever we didn't kill a vampire for treason, we exiled them to the United States, thinking they would either fit in perfectly or would just die here." She told him, stopping in front of a safe house. She kicked the door opened and the two quietly walked in. He watched as her muscles tensed at the form of two sleeping vampires. She took another step forward and an alarm sounded. Both vampire's eyes snapped open.

"Who are you?" One snapped, it's eyes narrowing.

"I'm a vampire in need of blood; you have no reason to fear me." She said, but the other one spoke up.

"You stink of the Hungarian coven, and your friend reeks of Lycan." He said.

"I was exiled from the other coven, and he's… he's a hybrid, a mix of both blood-lines." Selene said

"A monstrosity!" The second one said, taking a step forward. The other one held out his arm.

"You said you want blood," He said "Well here!" The vampire pulled out two guns and began firing at Selene and Michael. The other vampire followed suit, aiming his guns at her. Selene jumped out of the way of the bullets and pulled her guns out of the backpack. She aimed them at him and began to fire again.

Michael easily dodged the bullets and managed to get behind the vampire. He tore it's head off with ease then turned to help Selene.

The two vampires were evenly matched. Both had run out of bullets, and were now using hand to hand combat. Selene was stronger, but the other vampire was faster. He was easily dodging her attacks. Michael watched in horror as the vampire landed a well timed punch to her stomach, sending her backwards and she hit a wall.

"Selene!" Michael yelled, watching as she struggled to stand upright. Infuriated, he began to run at the vampire when in the blink of an eye, Selene had it pinned to a wall, her fangs at his throat. She bit down and pulled back hard. The now dead vampire's throat was in her mouth, the blood slowly dripping down her face. She spit it out and her eyes widened in shock.

"Let's go…" She said coldly. She grabbed the blood bags that were sitting in the cabinet and shoved them into the backpack, then rushed out. Michael noticed how pale she had gotten and ran after her. He found her hunched over, vomiting. He rubbed her back until she stood up straight.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, here." She handed him the bag "I'm heading into town, take these home."

"Let me go with you!" He said, and she turned around.

"I'll be fine, you take the blood back before it gets warm. I just want to do something really fast." She walked over and kissed him "I'll meet you back at the house." She walked off and into town.

The sun had set by the time she reached her destination, which looked like an empty warehouse. She took a deep breath and walked into the building. After she took a few steps, she was pinned into a wall, a pair of ice blue eyes meeting hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to write as fast as possible for this update, so I apologize for any errors. I do want to point out that Selene, although stronger than the average vampire, can still get hit in battle. Although close, she isn't perfect. She can still be hurt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Underworld, but I do own Carissa and Daisy.**

* * *

><p>Selene tried to fight out of the hold, but due to the fact that she hadn't fed since she had vomited again, she couldn't. Her strength was weakened tremendously.<p>

"Didn't think I'd see you here Selene," The vampire said viciously "Viktor finally kick you out as well?"

"No." She said, "I need your help, Daisy."

"Why should I help you?" Daisy said, her blue eyes narrowing. "Because of you and that bastard Viktor I'm trapped here in the US and my daughter is dead."

"I killed him…Viktor. He betrayed me; he was the one who killed my family and he also made me try to kill my current mate." She said. Daisy looked at Selene and sighed.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." Daisy said "I don't get it, why are you here then?"

"My mate and I were escaping the purge. I… I need your help…" Selene hesitantly said.

"With what," She asked "You've never needed help with anything before."

"Well… the thing is…" She whispered something in Daisy's ear and the other vampire's eyes widened in shock.

"Alright, let me perform some tests." Daisy said, taking Selene back.

"Thanks again Daisy." Selene said, heading towards the exit.

"No problem, Selene. I'll see you soon." She said "And, no hard feelings, right?"

"Right." She replied, walking out of the warehouse.

~page break~

She was heading back to her house when the intoxicating scent of blood flowed up her nose as well as the not so nice smell of Lycans. She followed the scent hungrily when she was two Lycans attacking a girl who looked no older than 16 cowering as two rather large Lycans clawed at her. She ran at one of the Lycans, gracefully dodging the creature's attacks while trying to get behind it. One of the two managed to get behind her and left a deep scratch on her back. She screamed out and turned around, quickly pulling the head off of it. She heard a feral growl and turned around to see Michael running towards the other Lycan. He rammed his hand through its stomach and it dropped to the ground dead. He ran past Selene and to the girl on the ground. She followed him slowly, standing over the girl.

"Mikey… Mikey, is that you?" The girl said, her eyes slowly closing.

"Carissa," He yelled, turning to his mate "Selene, you have to change her."

"Why?" She asked.

"This is my cousin, please." His eyes were pleading. Selene sighed and knelt down by the dying girl.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." She whispered, biting down on the human's neck. Carissa's eyes snapped open and she screamed out in anguish. Her once green eyes began to change into the ice blue.

"We should get her back to the house. We don't want to draw unwelcomed attention to ourselves." She said. Michael nodded and picked up Carissa. The two began walking silently back to their house. Selene's world was spinning. The wound on her back was bleeding badly.

"Selene," Michael said "You're bleeding; maybe you should take a break."

"So?" She said "Michael, I've had far worse than this. I can manage to walk back to the house." Her vision blurred then went back to normal. She moved a bit quicker, knowing that she needed blood soon.

They reached the entrance to their house and Selene unlocked the door. As soon as she did that, she felt her body beginning to fall, her world darkening around her.

Michael made an attempt to catch her. He barely succeeded.

"I told her…" He whispered, carrying the two girls into the house. He placed Carissa on the couch and Selene on the love seat. He slipped into the kitchen where he had put the bag. He took out two blood bags and poured them into two mugs. He brought the cups over and placed them by the unconscious vampires. He turned around and went upstairs to shower. He needed to wash the blood off his body.

A little bit after he went upstairs, Selene's eyes slid open. She looked around. Her eyes fell on the mug next to her. She smiled slightly and began to drink it. The wound on her back healed quickly after that. She placed the glass down and glanced at the girl. Michael had called her Carissa, and that she was his cousin. She was nervous about changing her; the Lycans obviously had something on their minds when they were attacking the poor girl.

She heard the door slam and turned to see Michael walking down the stairs in his night clothes. He saw her and smiled.

"You scared me." He said, sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Michael, you said that she was your cousin." She said

"Yes." He said "She's my 16 year old cousin Carissa. My aunt and uncle would always visit, and when she was old enough, we would always play together, even though she's 11 years younger than me." The young girl stirred, her eyes opening.

"Mikey?" She said "Where am I?"

"You're at my home." He said "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Carissa said "What happened?"

"A couple of Lycans attacked you." Selene spoke "Do you have any idea why they were after you?" The girl shook her head.

"Did… did they bite me?" She asked.

"No, but Selene did." Michael said "She saved your life."

"Saved my life," Carissa shouted "She is a monster, and now I am one too!" Selene stood up, and turned around. Her face was emotionless as she left the room.

"Carissa, that was rude." Michael scolded "Selene has saved your life, and that's how you treat her. Yes, she's a vampire, but no, that doesn't make her a monster. The only things she kills are Lycans, and she doesn't feed off of humans. She drinks cloned blood. She isn't a monster. She's saved my life too. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. Look, on the table is a mug of blood. You need to feed. If you choose not to, it's not my problem, but if you don't, you will die. Trust me." He stood up and walked off to find Selene.

He found her sitting outside on the patio. The sun was beginning to rise. She was staring out at it.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I didn't want to create another monster, but I did." She said "She's right, I am a monster."

"No, Selene, you aren't." He said "You are a beautiful young woman, who has now saved two lives. You are very special. You aren't heartless. You aren't a soulless killer like people assume vampires are. You are a loving person who just hides behind a mask of cold because you are afraid to be broken."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and their fingers entwined. They sat like that for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Michael, do you think I would be a good mother?" She asked. The question shocked the hybrid. He never expected to hear that question, especially from the woman who was sitting next to him.

"Of course you would be." He said "But it doesn't matter. We're sterile, aren't we?"

"Would it bring you joy if we couldn't have kids?" She asked. Her voice was fearful. He didn't understand where this was coming from.

"No. I've always wanted kids, and it's killing me that we can't. Tell me, Selene, where is this coming from?" He asked her. She bit her lip, and looked down. Then she whispered something quietly; so quiet that even Michael couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Can you repeat that?" He asked. She looked up, tears brimming in her dark brown eyes.

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet all of you saw that coming. Please review and no flames!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Another chapter done! I'm sorry for how the sex scene turned out. I'm not that skilled at writing that stuff. **

**Anyway, I don't own Underworld, but I own Carissa.**

* * *

><p>The words Selene had just said rang in his ears. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right. She had just told him that she was… pregnant. His mind was reeling with it. She was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Inside her, right that moment, was the perfect combination between him and the woman he loved.<p>

Selene wasn't meeting his eyes. She was terrified of reaction. She knew he said that he wanted kids, but that didn't necessarily mean with her. She suddenly felt her chin being tilted up and a pair of lips being slammed into hers. She wrapped her arms around Michael's body and kissed back. She felt her body being lifted up and he carried her to their room.

"Michael." She moaned as he ran his hands down her sides "Please." He pulled her closer and began to unzip her corset. It fell to the floor and he pulled off his shirt. They began to kiss as he unzipped her Death Dealer's uniform. It slid off her shoulders. She pulled back and pulled it completely off. She then undid Michael's pants, and slowly pulled them off. She did the same to his underwear, so they were both completely naked. He pushed her against the door and began to kiss her, roughly this time. His head began to lower, trailing kisses down her neck. He stopped at her breasts and began to suck on her left nipple.

She moaned in pleasure. He smirked and moved to the other one. Her nails dug into his back as he sucked, drawing blood. His mouth began to lower again as he trailed kisses down her abdomen, biting every so often. He stopped at her waist and looked up at her. He stuck two fingers into her. She moaned in pleasure, her nails digging in deeper. Michael pulled his fingers out and pulled her into bed. Their lips met as he stuck himself into her. Selene's back arched and she screamed out in pleasure.

"Michael," She moaned out. His thrusts were rhythmic. He kissed her neck and began to suck on it. Their hearts beat in sync while he pounded her.

"Selene, I'm going to cum." He said, reaching his climax. His hands gripped the sides of the bed, but even after climaxing, he kept going, hoping to do the same to his beloved Selene. After a few minutes longer, she screamed out his name and he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

They were both panting, Michael more so than Selene.

"That was amazing." She said "I love how you can do that to me." Michael just smiled, and kissed her head. Her eyes began to close tiredly, and he ran his hand on her back. She closed her eyes completely, and her breathing evened out.

He smiled. She had been under so much stress lately, and now he understood the full reason. She wasn't sure she would be a good mother to their unborn child. After being a cold and ruthless Death dealer for 600 years, she wasn't sure she had the ability to care for a child. Dealing with that, and being hunted by humans isn't an easy thing to deal with.

He wrapped one arm around Selene and closed his eyes. Suddenly a scream rang through the silent house and he shot up in bed.

"Carissa," He said, getting out of bed. He quickly put on pants, and then ran to Carissa. By the sound of it, Selene wasn't too far behind him.

He entered the room where the scream had emanated from and saw Carissa hiding under the bed, and the curtains open. Selene stood in the doorway, the light making her face glow. He rushed to close the curtains, enveloping the room in darkness. He pulled his cousin out and saw the burns that now lined her body.

"Why isn't she healing?" Michael said, looking over her.

"She needs blood. She hasn't fed yet." Selene said, moving next to Michael and Carissa. She bit into her wrist and held it up to her mouth. Carissa pulled back, but the scent drew out her blood lust and she grabbed her wrist. She began to drink deeply. After a minute or so, she pulled off and closed her eyes.

Michael watched as Carissa's wounds healed. He smiled, but the smile quickly changed at the sight of Selene. She swayed on her feet and fell backwards. Michael caught her and carried her to the kitchen. She looked almost dead, the only sign of life being the slight rise and fall of her chest.

He placed her on the table and grabbed a blood bag. He bit into it and tore off the top. Then he began to slowly pour it into her open mouth. She coughed and sat up. She took the bag and began to drink.

"You need to be more careful." He said once she had finished "You can't just hand your blood out left and right. You're not fending just for yourself anymore." He moved his hand and placed it on her flat stomach. She placed her hand over his and sighed.

"I know, it's just," She sighed "You care so much for your cousin, and I didn't want to see you upset because she was injured. You're family means the world to you."

"Selene, just because she's my family doesn't mean…" He sighed too. "Selene, you are my world. I couldn't imagine my life without you anymore. Yes, Carissa is family, but you are so much more. You are the one I'm… I'm in love with. Not only that, you are family. You are the mother of my unborn child. Selene, I couldn't live without you."

"Michael," She said, shocked at his confession. She didn't know what to say. He smiled and pulled her head up, catching her lips in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around Michael's body, and was consumed by his love. Her heart beat quickly in her chest.

He picked her up and carried her to their room.

"You need rest, Selene. We can talk in the evening." He said, placing her on the bed.

"Michael I… I love you." She hesitated to say. Michael's heart stopped. It was the first time she had said that to him. A warm smile grew on his face and he kissed her.

"I love you too Selene." He said, succumbing to much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. Honestly, I'm very proud of how this and my other Underworld fanfics have turned out so far. I'm glad they've gotten such positive feedback, and I hope to keep that coming. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took so long between updates, but I had writers block. I will have the next chapter up soon though. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but it starts the basic idea of the plot, which is the Lycan attack.**

**I don't own Underworld, but I do own Carissa.**

* * *

><p>Selene awoke early that evening. She glanced at Michael, still sound asleep next to her. She smiled and quietly climbed out of bed. She slipped into their attached bathroom, and took off the clothes she had slept in. She climbed into the shower and turned it on. The warm water ran down her body, relaxing her muscles. For some reason, she was very tense that morning, and it wasn't that she slept uncomfortably. She was very happy sleeping in Michael's arms all morning.<p>

Unconsciously, she placed her hand on her stomach. The thought of being pregnant had sent chills up her spine. She couldn't imagine being a mother, not after everything she had done in her lifetime. She was a death dealer, cold and ruthless, a killer; not a mother. She was never meant to have a child.

"Selene?" She heard, and she shut off the water. She took a towel off the towel rack, wrapped it around her body, and then walked out of the bathroom to change.

"Good evening Selene." Michael greeted, relieved to see her.

"Hi Michael." She said, pulling on her death dealer's uniform. She wasn't meeting his eyes again, which worried him.

"Is something wrong Selene?" He asked, pulling her close. She tensed up once more when he did this. It had surprised her.

"It's nothing, Michael." She said "Don't worry about it."

"You know you can tell me, right?" He said, kissing her gently. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss.

"I can't do this." She said, once she had pulled back. He looked at her, confused at what she was saying. "I can't be a mother. I'm not good enough to be one. I can't handle a child, especially since I'm a Death Dealer. Michael, I'm unprepared. I know you said that I would be a good mother, but honestly, I can't do it."

"Selene, listen to me." He said, taking her hand "You will be a good mother. Do you want to know why I think this? You will protect our child to the death. It's who you are as a person. Our child will love you no matter how you act. Come on, I want to take you for a walk, you need to relax." He walked her out of the room.

"Should we let Carissa know we are going out?" Selene asked when they reached the door.

"Yeah," He said, and then he yelled "Carissa, Selene and I are heading out. We'll be back before sun rise. Don't go out."

"Alright, bye Mikey!" She called to him. They walked out and to the lake by their house and walked along the edge, the water lapping up at their feet. It was peaceful, and Selene felt truly at ease. This was the first time in a long time she could say that she was relaxed, and happy with what was going on. Michael had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"This is… nice." She said as they walked "There are no Lycans, no vampires… it's just… us." Michael stopped "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just feel like we should stop walking and sit down for a little bit." He sat down and pulled her down next to him. The water brushed up against her feet. She curled up by his side, her muscles relaxing once again. "It's a beautiful night." He whispered to her, hating to disrupt the peace.

"It is. I haven't enjoyed a night like this… ever." She said, looking up at the stars. She placed her head on his shoulder "I love you Michael."

"I love you too Selene." He said back. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the silence. They hadn't been able to relax like this, but since they were now out of Hungary, it was time they could be at peace.

"We should head back soon." Selene said, after about an hour. She didn't want to leave Carissa home alone for much longer. Michael nodded and stood up. He helped her stand. As they were walking back, a wolf's howl sounded.

"Stay close." He whispered and they began to walk. A claw suddenly dug into Selene's shoulder and she felt herself being pulled away from Michael. She hissed at the Lycan and kicked it. It released her and she fell to the ground. She quickly stood up, but was shoved against a tree.

"You're coming with us." A lycan in it's human form said "You will be of use to us very soon." It picked Selene up by her neck. She thrashed, trying to wiggle out of it's hold. She couldn't break free. A growl echoed off the trees, and the Lycans looked up. Michael was standing there in his hybrid form, snarling at the Lycans. His eyes seemed to say 'Let her go.'

He ran at them, shoving his claw into it's chest. The Lycan dropped Selene roughly to the ground and fell, dead. Selene grunted in pain when she landed on the ground. He ran at the other one and killed it with ease. Selene made an attempt to stand, but she couldn't. Once the rest of the Lycans were dead, he morphed back into human form and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her stand.

"I'm fine, Michael." She said, holding her shoulder. She was bleeding, but the wound was slowly beginning to heal.

"Why did they take you like that?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, placing her hands over her stomach "They just said that I would be of use to them." He wrapped his arms around her and covered her hands with his.

"I won't let them harm you or our child, I swear it." He said, turning her around and kissing her.

"Let's get back to the house." She said. Michael nodded and they went back to their house. Carissa was waiting for them.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Carissa said "I heard the wolf's howl. Did something happen?"

"Selene and I got attacked by lycans." He said "I'm fine but Selene got hurt." Carissa rolled her eyes and went up to her room.

"Should I go talk to her?" Selene asked.

"I'll handle it. You go feed and relax." Michael said, heading to his cousin's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in." He heard. He walked in "Carissa, why are you so rude to Selene? You were never this mean when you were younger."

"You didn't hear? Mom and Dad are dead, they were killed by vampires." She said "They drank them dry." Tears came to her eyes "I was hiding in my room at the time. After the vampires left, I swore to myself that I would help rid the world of the infectious species. That's why the Lycans were after me. I had tried targeting one of their dens." She began to cry.

"Shh, it's alright Carrie." He said

"You haven't called me that since I was younger." She said, sobbing into his chest.

"I know." He said, rubbing her back "I'm sorry for what the vampires did, but you have to understand; Selene isn't like that. As far as I know, she has never killed a human intentionally. Give her a chance." He kissed the top of her head "We'll do something together tomorrow, okay?" She nodded.

"Alright, love you Mikey." She said

"Love you too, Carrie." He stood up. He left her room and went to check on Selene.

He saw her sitting at the table, a cup of blood in front of her. Her head was in her hands "You alright?"

"Just nauseous." She said, giving him a small smile. It faded quickly when she saw his expression "What happened?"

"My Aunt and Uncle are dead." He said, sitting next to her. She reached out and touched his hand, trying to offer some form of comfort. "Vampires killed them."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's not your fault, it's not like you killed them yourself. It just pains me that I was never told that they died, and that Carissa was orphaned. My parents should have taken her in." He said, smiling at her. She stood up and led him into the main room.

"Do you want to hear me play?" She asked. He nodded. She sat down at the piano and pulled out the sheet music that he had bought. She began to play it. There were some sour notes, but overall it was a good performance. When she had finished, he stood up and clapped.

"Amazing Selene, you performed that beautifully." He pulled her into a kiss. They walked to their room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shitty ending. <strong>

**Please review and no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shit shit shit. How long has it been since I updated? Four months? Five? Fuck. I'm so sorry about that! I have no excuses, I was just lazy. **

**I don't own Underworld, though Daisy and Zach are my own characters.**

* * *

><p>Three months had passed since Carissa's turning. Since that night, they hadn't been attacked, but Michael forbade Selene from leaving the house, claiming it was too dangerous for her. She often rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. It was too much of a risk; to both her and the baby. There were the few exceptions, like today. Today was the first ultrasound.<p>

Michael and Selene walked to the abandoned warehouse that Daisy lived in. She was going to be their go-to doctor for Selene's pregnancy.

"So, explain to me who she is again?" Michael asked

"Daisy was a healer from the coven. Viktor claimed her daughter had killed two vampires, so he killed her child and had me exile Daisy. It was hard, although we weren't truly friends; Daisy was the closest thing I had at the time." Selene explained "Rumor is that Viktor was the one who sired her, although I don't think she is as old as he was." Michael shrugged.

They couple stopped in front of the warehouse and she pushed open the door. Michael was the first to wall in, followed by Selene. She looked around cautiously, one hand protectively placed on her stomach. Suddenly, she was pushed into the wall by a large male vampire, his fangs inches from her neck. Michael growled at the man, his claws ready to strike when a voice rang out.

"Zach, relax, it's Selene. She's here to see me." Daisy said, running over. Her heels clicked on the ground as she ran. She pulled the other vampire off and smiled at the two.

"She smells of lycan." He growled

"That's because her mate is a hybrid, and she is carrying his child. Back off love, I'm fine." She touched his shoulder and kissed his neck. He sighed and nodded "Go make yourself useful, Zach, and prepare the equipment. We will be in there in a few moments."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, pulling Daisy close for a quick kiss before heading off to go set up. She had a small smile on her face as she walked over to the two.

"Sorry about him. He's been a bit over-protective ever since I was attacked." Daisy grabbed her arm, and smiled at the mates before turning around "Now let's get moving, you're here for an ultrasound, yes?" She walked ahead, not even bothering waiting for the two to catch up.

Selene and Michael shared a glance before going to catch up with her. Daisy had kept up a slow pace so they could catch up to her with ease. The group was silent as they walked to a small room. Zach passed by them in the hall, his hand purposefully touching Daisy's for a moment and his eyes locking with hers before disappearing.

"I never pegged you to want a mate, Daisy." Selene said "I mean, back at the coven, your child was because of a one night stand."

"I never really figured I'd fall in love. Zach's a vampire who was born and raised here in the US. He came to me, injured, but that's a story for another time, my friend." She said "Go lie down on the table and pull your shirt up so your stomach is showing. She nodded, heading over to the table and doing as she was asked.

Daisy walked over and spread a cold gel on her stomach, causing the woman to shiver. Next, she placed a wand like instrument on her stomach. She turned the monitor on and moved the wand around until a semi clear image appeared on it. Selene's hand almost instinctively grasped Michael's hand as she saw an image of her child.

"Daisy, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get this stuff?" He asked, looking at the different medical machinery.

"I work the night shift at a local hospital, and these are the machines that have broken and the hospital can't seem to repair. I take them here and Zach fixes them up. He's good with this sort of stuff." She said, looking at the picture. Her eyes were reading it as she determined the gender of their child. Zach poked his head in.

"Daisy, do you think you could step away for a second and help me? The one you just brought me needs a second pair of hands."

"I got it." Michael offered "Daisy, stay with Selene." He was about to walk off with Zach when Daisy stopped him.

"I think you will want to hear this first." She said as she messed with the audio until the faint sound of both Selene's and the child's heart beat filled the room "The louder beating is Selene's heart, and the softer one, that almost sounds like the beating of helicopter blades is your child's." Selene closed her eyes, listening to the sound. She felt like the luckiest person alive at this moment. She was listening to the heart beat of her child, her mate by her side. Michael smiled at the sound, wiped a stray tear, and left the room to help Zach.

"Surreal, isn't it?" Daisy asked "Seeing your child for the first time, hearing its heart beat." She sounded reminiscent, causing Selene to feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I really am." She whispered

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, would you like to know the gender?" She asked, and she shook her head.

"Michael and I agreed that we would wait until the birth." Selene replied, staring at the picture once more.

"Selene, I have a favor to ask of you. Be careful for the duration of your pregnancy." She whispered, looking at the former Death Dealer with a sad expression "I was attacked by lycans because I have a connection to you. They said they… wanted you for something." It was then that she noticed the gauze covering Daisy's arm "The wounds aren't healing from their attacks, no matter how much blood I drink. They're still red and raw."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "If I knew, I would tell you. Just… be careful. You have someone else to protect, do not get cocky and careless." Selene nodded, sitting up. She pulled her shirt down and stood up "Oh and just so you know, from my own experiences, you will start to feel your baby move soon. At times, it hurts like a bitch, but you'll love it." She smiled and began to walk to the exit.

Michael was waiting for her at the exit. She took his hand in hers and left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon. <strong>


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I've been meaning to post this for a while now, but things have come up in my life preventing me. Okay so, I'm going to be re-writing Underworld Escape, which means this version will be deleted as soon as I get the first chapter up. I promise it will be up soon. **

**Thank you! And I hope to get a new chapter for you guys soon.**

**~AkixYusei**


End file.
